Shaun Romero/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Jacob Growley * Shaun: '*MOANS* * '''Jacob: '*SNIFFS* Disgusting! * 'Shaun: '''You…freeeeesh! * '''Jacob: '''Huh? * '''Shaun: '''Freeeesh…Meeeeeat! * '''Jacob: '''You won’t get a bite out of me! * '''Shaun: '''You smell like…bloooooood… * '''Jacob: '''Grrr…. * '''Shaun: '''Bloooooood smells…like yooooooooo… * '''Jacob: '''No! Stop it! I don’t want to think of how I did my family in! This damn curse made me do it! * '''Shaun: '''You killed theeeeem…? Any of their boooooodies? Left for...meeeeee? * '''Jacob: '''What?!? * '''Shaun: '''Huuungry…neeeeed fresh meeeeat! * '''Jacob: '''You dare want to devour the remains of my family?! Have you no shame?!? I unintentionally killed them and you want to eat them?!? * '''Shaun: '''I…killed my faaaaamily too…they were…deeeeeelicious. * '''Jacob: '''You rotten piece of…grr! I’ll rip you to shreds! * '''Shaun: '''FOOOOOOOOD!!! Hayden Townsend * '''Shaun: '*MOANS* * 'Hayden: '''Oh great what do we have here? An undead rotten braindead corpse? Your kind are too popular these days, I think you are all overrated. * '''Shaun: '''You….smeeeeeell…familaaaaar… * '''Hayden: '''Huh? You know me, braindead? * '''Shaun: '''I will neeever…forgeeeeet…my first taaaaste…of fleeeesh! * '''Hayden: '''First taste? * '''Shaun: '''Yooou…were there that niiiiiiight…my teeeeeth…met your aaaaaaaaarm… * '''Hayden: '''Wait…that was you?!? You were the one who bite me?!? * '''Shaun: '''I neeeever tasted something soooo…goooooood. * '''Hayden: '''I was there to give everyone a good scare in that house but then you came along and took a chunk out of my goddamn arm! Ruined a good night scare! You realize how long I had to wait for it to heal before I can to scaring again?!? * '''Shaun: '*MOANS* * '''Hayden: '''It hurt like a son of a bitch! I’ve been meaning to get you back for it! Looks like you’ll be easy prey because you zombies are just plain stupid! * '''Shaun: I ate a paaaart of your aaaaarm…now I want the reeeeeest off…YOOOOOOOOU! Boss Fight Sub-Boss Shaun is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Shaun: Open…I’m…HUUUUUNGRY! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'A rotten coprse…how quaint. * '''Shaun: '''Walking fooooood…how freeeesh! * '''Wiseman: '''Food? * '''Shaun: '''Come to eeeeeeat you…devour yoooooou! * '''Wiseman: '''And if you did, what then? * '''Shaun: '''I can be freeee…go out...and eeeeeeat what’s outsiiiiiiiiide! All of iiiiiiit! * '''Wiseman: '''So by consuming me you’ll just continue and endless quest for hunger? * '''Shaun: '''Food is…everythiiiiing! * '''Wiseman: '''Disgusting creature! Whether you “humans” are living or dead you only care about feeding your own fat bellis! * '''Shaun: '*MOANS* * '''Wiseman: '''Gluttony…you are all guilty of such! Enjoying your meals while others starve around you! * '''Shaun: '''Shut uuuup…no more taaaaalking…only…FEEEEEEDING! * '''Wiseman: '''So it seems someone with low intelligence doesn’t care what I have to say? Very well, I’ll give you something to choke on! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Shaun stands over him * Shaun: Consuuuuume you…then gooooooo…I wiiiiiiiill. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Shaun: Whaaaaat? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Shaun: *MOANS* * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Shaun: Baaaaait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Shaun goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Shaun: '''Huh? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Shaun: Hooooot…meeeeeat! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Shaun walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Shaun: '''I.....shall.....leeeaaaaaaveee.....right.....noooooooow. '''Shaun then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Shaun: '''Whyyyyyyyyyyy...are...yooooooooooou......Upseeeeeeeet....liiiike.....thaaaaat? '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * ???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Shaun: '''Whaaaaaaaaat? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''The zombie i presume. * '''Shaun: '''New...freeeeeessh, but if not smeeeeeeeelliiing. * '''Samuel: '''I suggest so, im your nightmare, everyone's nightmare. * '''Shaun: '''Nightmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare? * '''Samuel: '''Yea, so i was old friend of Wiseman who i did manipulated him as hated durring struck all curse for all people turns into monster. * '''Shaun: '''If appear a straaaaangeer have a new freeeeeesh. * '''Samuel: '''What are you doing? * '''Shaun: '''Gonna devooooour yoooooooou. * '''Samuel: '''You consume me? Well i don't thing that you shall not eat me, over important things! Ending '''Pic of Shaun kneeling down over the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon * Shaun: Fresh meeeeeeat…*ROARS* Cuts to several picks of Shaun devouring both Wiseman’s and Daemon’s flesh Pic of Shaun slowly walking out off the fortress, with the remains of the two behind him. * Shaun: '''Now to find…more…fooooood! '''Pic of Shaun walking through the woods outside of BlackHallow, the eventually a young man and a young woman in the woods together. * Shaun: '''Foooood! '''Pic of the couple looking at Shaun with surprise, but then laugh. * Shaun: '''Theeeeey…thought I was…waring costuuuuume… '''Pic of Shaun chattering his teeth. * Shaun: '''I’m not costuuuuuuuume…I am… '''Pic of Shaun biting onto the arm of the man. * Shaun: '''Huuuuuuungry! '''Pic of man screaming as the young woman tries to push Shaun off him in which she succeeds but Shaun ends up biting her too. Pic of then Shaun getting kicked down by the man as the two ran off. * Shaun: '''They raaaan…I will….fiiiiiind them! '''Pic of Shaun exploring the woods for a while but then stops to look at something. * Shaun: '''I explooooored…for hooooours. But I fooooound my fooood…but somethiiiing was oooooooff. '''Pic of the couple from earlier, looking pale and standing weirdly. * Shaun: '''No longer smeeeeeeeel fresh…smelled roooooooootten! '''Pic of the couple revealed to be zombified. Pic of Shaun looking around seeing more zombified people, walking through the woods, some out on the streets. * Shaun: '''Too much meeeeeeeeeat. Going…roooooooooten! Muuuust…stop thiiiiiis! '''Pic of a street in London, with the citizens being attacked by zombies. * Shaun: '''It was tooooo late...about 28 days laaaaaater…everyone became greeeeeedy! Barely any food for meeeeeee! '''Pic of Shaun wondering through the zombie infested streets. * Shaun: '''But I noooooooot like them…I am smaaaaarrrrt! I knoooooow where the fooooood is hiding…. '''Pic of Shaun wondering off into a secret door leading to a shelter, he walks down the steps and what’s at the bottom is a room filled with survivors who all jump and back away in fear as they seen Shaun. * Shaun: '''I will fiiiiiiind…all the food hiiiiiiiding… '''Pic of one survivor with a gun shooting Shaun in the head, next pic shows that due to Shaun’s metal plate around his skull, the bullet bounces off, only burning away a bit of flesh on his forehead. * Shaun: '''Time to….FEEEEEEAST! '''Pic of Shaun getting ready to attack. * Shaun: Happy…Halloweeeeeeeeen! Category:Character Subpages